An opening assembly for a baling press having an acting pressure ram for producing compressed bales of fibrous material is generally discussed herein. More particularly, apparatus, systems, and methods are described having an improved door opening system for use with pivoting baling doors are discussed
A standard double-box bale press typically includes a housing defining a vertically extending normally rectangular double box-section into which fibrous material to be baled is loaded. Although not always, the fibrous material is typically cotton. The bale press generally also includes a piston that travels vertically from an upper position to a lower position to press the loaded fibrous material in one box-section into a compacted bale. Normally, the housing is provided with a door for each box-section so that when the piston is in the upper position the doors can be opened to remove the compressed bale.
Historically, the doors of the standard double-box bale press have been operated manually by operators. This typically requires at least two operators be used to close the doors, guide the doors into a locked position, unlock and re-open the doors once the pressing operation is complete. Some baling presses of this type presents hazards to the operators in that the operators may be subject to injury, for example, when the high compression forces inadvertently “kick” the door open as the operator is attempting to open the door.